The Other Side: The Phoenix Crystal
by Keeper of Tomes
Summary: Ever wonder what Dark Ace's point of view was during Episode 4? Turns out, there's more to what happened then meets the eye.


**I just think that these writers aren't fair. Dark Ace is a human being. So here's HIS perspective on what happened in episode 4, The Code.**

* * *

Really, he felt like a total idiot.

This was NOT what he was supposed to be doing. He was SUPPOSED to be on a recon mission near Bluster. But it was her birthday, for goodness sakes, and well, she deserved a gift.

He had asked around a few terras, busted a few heads, almost killed a man, but finally, he'd found what he'd been looking for: a phoenix nest. Cyclonis would flip out when she saw her present. She'd always wanted a phoenix Crystal. Eighteen was a big day. He knew. He'd been there. He couldn't wait to see her face when he presented the stone to her.

So you could imagine his disappointment when two familiar looking crafts were already there.

He parked his skimmer and walked over, grimacing with distaste at the hawk insignia. They just HAD to turn up. It was as if he was cursed. He swore to himself before marching into the cave, heart pounding with anger and frustration. At least they were still here. At least he still had a chance.

The cave didn't drip with water, unlike the other ones he'd seen or heard of. He supposed it was because the phoenix's heat kept the walls dry. He pulled out his whip. He wouldn't be able to get close enough to the bird to slash at it with a sword. And if Aerrow already had the crystal...Well, what better way to grab something from someone? Voices came from ahead. He quickened his pace, dodging the many bones that littered the ground.

"Which means, score one fire blasting phoenix crystal for the Storm Hawks!" He heard Aerrow's cocky voice from ahead and smirked. _In your dreams, buddy boy. _Piper's voice joined the conversation.

"We have to be careful. Remember that the phoenix and the crystal..."

Dark Ace was in range. He pulled back his arm.

"...are linked, so--"

"Ha!"

The whip snaked out and clasped around the glowing crystal in Aerrow's hand. It sped back to Dark Ace's open palm and rested there.

"Dark Ace!" Aerrow barked.

"Aerrow. So nice to steal from you again," Dark Ace said, grinning, but not at his own comment. He could already envision Cyclonis's smile. _She'll be happy. That's what matters. She deserves something nice after what happened a few weeks ago._

The Storm Hawks had done more damage to the palace then they obviously thought. Thirty Talons dead, and the throne room destroyed. It had very nearly been her demise, as well. And he could still feel the bruise from that support beam.

A burst of pain in his leg. He looked down to see that wretched Sky Monkey biting down on his shin. Before he could help it, the crystal flew out of his hand and towards the ground. Aerrow lunged and caught it.

_Dammit._

Suddenly, a shriek. And it didn't come from one of them. Although Dark Ace wouldn't have minded hearing Aerrow scream, for a change. Hmph.

A golden glow appeared in the distance, swooping out from the cave roof. A phoenix. A sight to behold. Glowing feathers, never dimmed, searing with fire. Flaring eyes that could pierce your soul. The giant bird let loose another yell. Dark Ace fell back, the light stinging his eyes. The phoenix was looking at Aerrow with interest. Rather, at the crystal in his hands. The red head glanced from Dark Ace to the crystal, then to the Phoenix. Then back to Dark Ace. He tossed the crystal over.phoenix

"Here, maybe you should have this," he shouted. Dark Ace automatically reached out and caught it. Curse his soldier's reflexes. The phoenix turned towards him with glowing eyes. He didn't have to speak bird to know that the animal was mad. He considered running for it, then realized it'd be a lot more fun if he watched Piper and Aerrow get burned to ashes. He tossed the crystal at the girl, who's eyes widened with shock.

"Gah! Don't give it to ME!" she shrieked.

"REEEEE!" The phoenix screamed in anger. Dark Ace almost understood the rage inside it. How it felt to lose something that you were deeply connected to.

"AAAAAH!" Piper screamed. _Wimp, _he thought to himself. He turned and decided to get outside and wait for the phoenix to do his job for him. Only to see that Piper and Aerrow were gaining on him from behind. He cursed and ran all the faster. The blue sky lurched into view, as well as all their skimmers. His was closest to the edge. The phoenix collided with the wall, bursting out in a shower of rock and dirt. Dark Ace took off as the others ran out.

"I'll collect the crystal from your charred remains," he called back. Still, his heart plummeted as his skimmer dove towards the terra below. He pulled up and streaked to the west, leaving the Storm Hawk members to their fates.

* * *

"Another?" the bartender asked. Dark Ace nodded solemnly, taking the cup in his hand and downing its contents in one quick gulp. He set the glass down and looked around the bar. Obviously, the people here didn't get around much. No one had recognized him yet. The bartender offered another drink. He declined, satisfying himself with hugging the empty cup in one hand, rubbing his stomach with the other. The doctor had said only cracked ribs and a bad bruise. Then why did it still hurt? He grimaced as his thumb rubbed over a sore spot. Luckily, Cyclonis had been there. He'd taken the blow for her. Her frail build might not have survived. He was trying not to let his pain show. He doubted she'd feel guilty about letting him save her, but she might take it as a sign of weakness, something he couldn't bear. Still...His eyes squinted shut in a moment of silent agony. He'd gone to Gale knowing full well that he probably couldn't fight. Curses.

"You alright?" a voice asked. His eyes snapped open. He wasn't wearing his armor or headgear. Hopefully, whoever it was wouldn't recognize him without his insignia. He turned. A golden haired man was looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'll be fine in a moment," Dark Ace managed, still grimacing. He stood, but the pain came back, this time in a furious burst. He let a small gasp escape him. The man eased him back into a chair.

"You really need to rest," he said. Dark Ace smirked.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"What's wrong?" the blond haired man asked.

"Battle injury," Dark Ace answered truthfully.

"Oh, so you're a Sky Knight!"

"You could say that," Dark Ace said, with another grin. But this grin was a little emptier. The man noticed it and let his eyebrows sag slightly.

"You sure you can get home?" he asked at last.

"I'll be fine," Dark Ace said. "But...wait. Where are you from?"

"Terra Rex," the man answered.

"So you know the area."

"Sure. Sure, you could say I know the area," the other man laughed. "But before we continue...What's your name?"

Dark Ace thought this over. He hadn't lied to this man yet. Why should he now? "My name's Ace," he said finally. He waited. A moment of tense breaths.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mark." Mark held his hand out. Dark Ace took it with an un gloved hand and shuddered at the touch of another human. It had been a while since he'd felt another person's skin.

"Mark. Back to the question at hand. Anything unusual going on near Terra Rex lately?"

"Well, thought you'd know, being a Sky Knight and all. Storm Hawks dropped by."

"Really?" the Dark Ace said, feigning surprise. "And what did they want?"

"See, our squadron, the Rex Guardians, got a hold of what they claimed was THEIR phoenix Crystal, and now, they're going to do a challenge over it."

"And when is this challenge?" Dark Ace asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Tomorrow. They're staying on our terra as guests tonight." Mark smiled. "We are SO going to bust their butts. I'll be there, tomorrow, to watch."

"Of course. I might just show up myself," Dark Ace said with a grin. He had an actual plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Terra Rex showed up in the clouds as a dark square shape in the sky. His skimmer swooped low. He'd stripped it of most of the insignias, to ensure a seamless landing. Still, a few men noticed, and when he landed, there was a man there to greet him.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not your concern. I want to see your Sky Knight."

"Harrier is entertaining guests." The man glanced at him warily. "Where are you from?"

"Never mind that. Tell Harrier I need to see him NOW." Dark Ace smirked. "Tell him it involves the safety of the terra."

The man's eyes widened as he raced off towards the buildings. Dark Ace leaned against his craft and waited. A few minutes later, the man came back, this time followed by a large, bulky man, with flax colored hair and golden armor.

"Now what's this about the terra being in danger?" Harrier barked.

"I have information about a Cyclonian attack," Dark Ace said with a grin. Harrier's face crumbled.

"WHAT?!" The other man glanced around nervously. Harrier looked at him. "Leave us, please." He ran off. Harrier turned towards Dark Ace. Now, they were alone. Harrier squinted at the face before him.

"You look familiar," he said.

"I should." Dark Ace slid on his headgear and armor, before drawing closer and pulling out his sword. "Now, Harrier. Listen now and listen well. What I have to say involves you and the rest of the terra. I have a deal I'd like to propose."

Harrier gulped. "And what would that be?"

* * *

The next day, Dark Ace hung in the back of the stadium and watched in stony silence as the Storm Hawks were whacked down by the Rex Guardian's stupid rules. He almost felt sorry for them. But his eyes lingered only on the glowing red stone in the middle of the landing strip. It was HIS. Or at least, it would be. Whether the Storm Hawks won or lost was none of his business.

The day ended with Aerrow bitter over his defeat. Something about how the Cyclonians didn't play by the rules. _Damn right we don't._

Finally, the signal. Harrier grinned a wavering grin at Dark Ace's corner. He hopped onto his skimmer.

"Dark Ace?" Harrier chirped. Dark Ace revved the engine and drove out in a cloud of dust. He tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his gut. He was almost certain something had ruptured. But still...

He dismounted. The dust cleared. He couldn't have asked for a more dramatic entrance. Relishing the look on Aerrow's face as he took the crystal from Harrier, Dark Ace grinned like a shark.

Aerrow and Harrier were arguing. Dark Ace glanced from boy to man, smirking.

"...his honor bound," Harrier finished. Dark Ace clapped the man on the back.

"Honor is overrated. A Cyclonian invasion force is being prepared as we speak." And with that, he punched the pompous blond jerk in the jaw. The crowd gasped. Dark Ace jumped back on his skimmer, crystal nestled in his pocket.

"Thanks for the rock, Aerrow," he added, before taking off. The wind whipped his hair around as he laughed with glee. Suddenly, a new shock in his gut. His eyes closed temporarily, and when he opened them again, engines rang in his ears. Skimmer engines. He turned to see a cutesy little formation of crafts following him.

"Bad decision," he barked. They zipped at him. He counted quickly before smiling. "Only five of you? I better go EASY." He sliced at them, cutting wings to pieces, slashing up engines. Finally, only Harrier remained, stubbornly clinging to old values.

"Those who fight with honor will ALWAYS prevail," he said.

"Times have changed." And with that, Dark Ace blasted him from his craft before cutting the parachute strings. "Enjoy the ride!" Harrier went down screaming. Dark Ace suddenly let another curse escape him. Aerrow and the others were coming.

Crud. _I can't fight him like this. I lost to him at Gale because of my gut. I'm going to lose again! _But he couldn't bear to run away. He got rid of the others easily enough. After a few quick moments, it was only Aerrow left. The Sky Knight jumped onto his skimmer, and the two collided in an explosion of sparks. Dark Ace slashed at the boy's feet, but Aerrow jumped and twirled. So it went for a few minutes. A sudden epiphany struck Dark Ace. He smiled and pulled out the phoenix Crystal.

"This ride isn't big enough for two," he snarled.

"I'd think twice about using that, if I was you," Aerrow said, voice trembling.

"What? Afraid of a little heat?" He snapped the crystal in place and let fire envelop the blade. Heat hit his face. He raised his sword and got ready to strike when...

"REEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Dammit AGAIN!_

Aerrow turned away. "Say hi for me!" he added, before jumping off and landing on his own skimmer.

The phoenix swooped after Dark Ace, who sat down and hit the accelorator, skimmer flying forward. The bird was faster and caught up, shooting flames. Dark Ace reached for the controls, only to get burned. The skimmer engine was on fire. He had to jump. The clouds whipped by as he plummeted, the bird flying after him. His wings sprang up and he swooped, the bird flying by. He relaxed.

A new screech.

Perhaps that bird was smarter than it looked.

He eyed the crystal. Would Cyclonis rather have him...or a stone? He made his choice and took it out, tossing it to the earth.

"You want it? Go get it." And then, he turned on the boosters and flew towards Bluster.

He had some recon to do. And maybe, this year, Cyclonis would have to do with just some earrings for her birthday.

* * *

**That was SO much fun. Let me know if you want me to do this for some other episodes And I think that support beam did more to him then he let on. He might have won against Aerrow, if it hadn't been for a hundred pound metal pillar on his ribs.  
**


End file.
